It Doesn't Matter
by Kureru Elric
Summary: ONESHOT - Yugi meets Jaden, and a little accident ought to bring the two closer together. Kuribohshipping  YugiJaden
1. Chapter 1

**Me: What's this? Gasp! A new story! I wonder what the reason for that could be! Haha… the reason is I needed to start this because of a bet. **

**Yugi: Yeah, a bet to write a Kuribohshipping story. One of or maybe the very first that has ever had.**

**Jaden: But what's Kuribohshipping you ask?**

**Me: Let me put it this way- it's a YGO pairing. The two characters- Yugi and Jaden, with Jaden being the uke. MWAHAHA!**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own YGO or YGO-GX or any of its characters!**

**CLAIMER- I do, however, own the plot! Damn plot bunnies, they're everywhere!**

**WARNINGS- Yaoi (duh), Lemon, swearing, violence, and blood. **

**DEDICATION- To my good friend ****Traitorous,**** who inspired me to write this. I'm slowly turning him into a yaoi fanatic. xD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**It Doesn't Matter**

* * *

The aftermath of last night's storm was littered on the streets and paths leading to the Duel Academy. Branches from the nearby trees were scattered over the ground, while some of their original homes were lying across the path, blocking the way to the large school that sat on top of the hill. Since school had been canceled for the next few days to give the staff time to clean up, Jaden Yuki now wandered about the grounds, watching as some of his fellow students did the same.

Jaden wiped some of his brown hair out of his eyes as he observed the damage to the surrounding area. He stumbled over some of the smaller branches than only clung to his pants legs as he stepped over them. He didn't think that storms this bad could ever reach the island the Academy was on, but apparently Mother Nature decided to be cruel to them and send on their way just for thinking it.

He remembered last night, how he and his friends Syrus, Alexis, Bastion, and Chazz all sat in Jaden's room playing Duel Monsters when the power went out. At first they thought nothing of it, but when the wind snapped Jaden's open window shut, they started thinking otherwise. They had all gathered in the corner of the room, Chazz complaining the whole time about being cramped up with them, and sat there while the storm wrecked its havoc on the island.

Jaden snapped out of his memories and continued walking, until he reached the one spot of the island he liked the most; the Sakura tree that lay hidden in the middle of the surrounding woods **(A/n: I totally made this place up.)**. He was glad to see that the tree had survived unharmed. This was the only place he could come to and relax when things got hard. He walked over to it and ran his hand over the delicate bark, noticing only a few small scratches in the wood. He picked a few of the scattered blossoms off the ground and pocketed them, wanting to save their beauty.

The snap of a twig drew his attention. He swung his head around, expecting Syrus or Alexis to jump out from behind a tree and try to scare him. He was about to yell for them to come out when the figure stepped out of the shadows. It wasn't Syrus or Alexis like Jaden had expected, but a boy slightly older than himself. He was kind of short, with crazy, tri-colored, spiky hair that made up for most of his height. He had sparkling amethyst colored eyes that stared at Jaden in surprise, and was wearing a purple-colored uniform of some kind. A gold pyramid hung around his neck.

"On, I'm sorry." he said. "I didn't expect anybody to be out here. But I assumed that it wasn't only me that had found this place. My name's Yugi Mouto. What's yours?"

"My name's Jaden. Jaden Yuki," Jaden responded. He leaned back against the tree. "I didn't know that this place had been found by another person either. I'm usually the only one who comes out here frequently."

Yugi nodded and stepped forward to sit on one of the nearby fallen trees. "I've been coming to this place for a little while now. I don't know if you noticed, but this place contains a magical property to it. I've been investigating what it's supposed to do."

Jaden merely nodded. He was searching his brain for memories of the boy called Yugi. He looked so familiar, but where Jaden had seen him before he couldn't remember.

'_Kuri…'_

Jaden glanced to his side to see his spirit friend Winged Kuriboh flying at his side. That's when the thought struck him. "Yugi," he said "Have we ever met before?"

Yugi smirked. "I was wondering when you were going to figure it out. Your Kuriboh had to be the one to give you answer."

"You can see Kuriboh?"

"I can." Yugi stood up. "I was, after all, the one who gave it to you."

Memories flooded back to Jaden, of the day he was almost late because he ran into another man on his way to school. The man had given him the Winged Kuriboh card, saying that something told him that it belong with him. So it was Yugi! At the same time, Jaden also remembered something else.

"You're _that_ Yugi Mouto! The King of Card Games! You're a legend!"

Yugi smiled and blushed a bit at Jaden's praise. "Thanks. It's nice to see that my name has reached here too."

"Of course it has. Seto Kaiba was the one who built this place, didn't he? And you're rivals with him. You're name's everywhere." Jaden laughed slightly. "This is kind of sudden, but do you really have the Egyptian God cards? The cards that the levels here at the school are named after?"

Yugi walked over to him, reaching into his pocket to pull out a deck of Duel Monsters cards. He flipped through them and picked three out. He held them out, and Jaden took them carefully. He stared at the cards in amazement.

The first was a red card with the name "Slifer the Sky Dragon" on top. The picture showed a large red dragon with bright blue eyes. Jaden felt his pride skyrocket at the thought of being in the level named after this powerful beast.

The second was a blue card with the name "Obelisk the Tormentor" on it. The image of a blue demon stared back at him. He felt its power, even through the paper of the card.

The third was a yellow card that seemed to sparkle like gold in his hand. The name at the top of the card read "The Winged Dragon of Ra" **(A/n: I actually own this card! Two of them! They're pretty.)**. Its red eyes seemed to stare at Jaden, and even in the card its golden body seemed to sparkle. Jaden couldn't believe he was holding the three Egyptian God cards with his own hands.

"There's one more I'd like you to see," Yugi said, pulling out another card. Jaden glanced at it. His first thought was how it looked familiar.

'_Kuri…'_ the Winged Kuriboh said. The human and spirit stared at the card. The name read "Kuriboh".

"This is the original Kuriboh," Yugi explained, sticking all four cards back into his deck. "I thought you, and your spirit card, would like to see it."

'_Kuri… kuri…'_ Winged Kuriboh flew in circles around Yugi's head, making the tri-colored haired boy laugh.

"So Yugi," Jaden started "You said this place contained some magical power. What do you mean by that?"

Yugi sighed and glanced up at the pink blossoms on the tree. "I honestly don't know. The tree itself is giving off power, but I can't tell what it's supposed to do or who or what it's going to attract."

"It attracted the both of us," Jaden pointed out. "Maybe it attracts duelists?'

Yugi shook his head. "This place would be swarming with duelists if that was true. I was thinking that it attracted those who can see spirit cards."

"But that would mean that Chazz would be coming out here too, and as far as I know, he doesn't know about this place." Seeing Yugi's puzzled expression, he said, "Chazz has a spirit card too, called Light and Darkness Dragon."

"I see… then I really have no explanation for it then. The tree maybe just wanted us to be here."

'It sounds like something out of a bad movie,' Jaden thought. 'But it all seems so real. It has to be true.'

The two duelists sat on one of the fallen tree trunks and talked. They just talked; about their cards, about what they liked, their friends and family, and such. They talked for a full hour, not even noticing the time that went by. It wasn't until they heard a loud "pop" from some ways away that the conversation ended.

"What was that?" Yugi asked.

Jaden stood up slowly. "I'm not sure…" he said. "But I could venture a guess." He felt the presence of his spirit card again, and Winged Kuriboh appeared, its eyes narrowed as it starred off into the trees.

"What's wrong with Kuriboh?" Yugi asked, standing up to join Jaden in looking at the trees.

"Whatever made that noise, Kuriboh doesn't like it." Jaden mused. "Maybe we should check it out." Yugi nodded, and the two of them left, leaving the Sakura tree behind.

* * *

"See anything?"

Yugi shook his head. "I think whatever it was, it's gone now."

"That can't be true," Jaden said, pointing over his shoulder. "Kuriboh still hasn't calmed down."

'That spirit knows something,' Yugi thought. He turned his head away and racked his eyes across the field they stood on the edge of. 'It wouldn't act this way if something wasn't wrong. Something's here; something's on the island, and Kuriboh can sense it.' He looked over his shoulder. Jaden to looked uneasy about the situation. "We should just ignore it then-" he started to say, but a loud cry from the spirit Kuriboh alerted him that it was coming closer.

Jaden ran up and stood beside Yugi, both boys holding their ground. They watched the edge of the trees where Kuriboh was reacting to, waiting and daring whatever or whoever it was to come out. Finally, the leaves on the trees rustled, signaling the approach of something. Out from the trees emerged a middle-aged man with a bandana covering his nose and mouth.

"Well, well," he said. Jaden and Yugi could immediately tell that he was either drunk off his ass or high off of something. "Look at what I've got here. A pair of little boys to play with!" He laughed in a high pitched manner and ran at them, his arm flying out to his side. To Yugi's horror, a long knife was in his hand.

"Jaden! Get out of the way!" he shouted. Jaden, sensing the fear and worry in Yugi's voice, ducked as the man swung the blade at him. It sliced a few brown hairs off of his head, but he managed to run away.

"Do my toys not want to play with me?" the man asked, laughing in the same girly way again. "That's a shame. That means that I'll have to, hehehe, force my toys to play along! Ahahaha!" He lunged again, this time towards Yugi. Yugi, seeing the move coming, shoved Jaden out of the way. He gasped as he felt the cold steel of the blade slice into his side, just below his ribs. His blood soaked through his jacket and a few scattered drops fell on the grass. Yugi groaned and fell to his knees.

"Yugi!" Jaden yelled. He scrambled to his feet and ran over to Yugi's side. Yugi's face was twisted in pain and his hand gripped his right side, where his clothes and his hand were already soaked in his life blood. 'No no no!' he thought. 'This can't be happening!'

"So, does my other toy want the same treatment? I'd like to play nicely, but you don't seem to want to cooperate with your master." The drunken man waved the knife in front of his face. "It's time for your punishment, Binky Boy!**(1)**

'I need to get out of here!' Jaden thought. 'But I can't leave Yugi when he's injured like this.' Jaden wrapped his arms around and under Yugi's body and pulled him upwards. He turned so Yugi rested against his back. The tri-colored haired boy groaned against the movement, but Jaden finally got him situated so he lay comfortably against his back.

"Where're ya goin'?" Jaden side-stepped as the man swung the blade weakly towards him; the alcohol seemed to be wearing off of him. Jaden noticed his movements becoming slower. He pushed Yugi up on his back a bit more and ran.

He knew he couldn't make it back to the school in time to get Yugi's injury treated before he passed out from lack of blood, so he stopped by a place that he had found early in the year. It was an old shed that seemed to be abandoned, but it was in good condition so Jaden had used it as a secret base kind of thing. Only he and Syrus knew about it. He arrived quickly and opened the door. He placed Yugi on the bed he had secretly moved inside and went back to the door, locking it and barricading it.

He kept this place well stocked with anything he might need. There was a sink with running water, so there was always something to drink, and he came once every two to three months to replace the old food with fresh. He even kept it stocked up with medicine, just in case. And today was such a case. He pulled out some bandages and wrappings, as well as some cotton balls and a small ball of alcohol to clean the wound with. He wet an old and tattered dish rag and set everything on the table next to the bed. He pushed Yugi's blonde bangs away from his face and dabbed his forehead with the cloth. Now came the hard part. Jaden carefully began to remove Yugi's blue jacket so it wouldn't get in his way while Jaden cleaned and bandaged the knife wound. He managed to shrug the jacket off without any protest from Yugi, but once he got to his shirt, Yugi stiffened and moaned.

Jaden pressed the cloth against his forehead again and whispered comforting words into his ear, trying to keep him calm as he pulled the blood soaked shirt off of Yugi's body. Just from looking at it, Jaden could tell that the wound wasn't as deep as it had first seemed. He wet a cotton ball with the alcohol and wiped slowly around the cut. He flinched as Yugi gasped and gripped the sheets on the bed tightly. "Are you alright, Yugi?" he asked.

Yugi was panting a bit, but he managed to nod his head. "I-I'll be alright," he said, taking a deep breath. "Just hurry…"

Jaden nodded in understanding, and as quickly as possible, finished wiping the blood off of Yugi's small body. He then took the wrappings and unrolled them halfway. Sticking on arm under Yugi's mid-section, he pulled him off of the bed, enough to get the wrappings under him.

"You… could've just… asked me to sit… up…" Yugi said weakly.

"Ha," Jaden scoffed. "No way are you sitting up in your condition. Just lie back down and leave this to me."

"How… h-how bad am I?"

Jaden laughed quietly. "It's not as bad as it looks. It's long, but shallow."

Yugi nodded and layed back down. Jaden stuck his arm back under Yugi's surprisingly light body and stuck the wrappings underneath him. In a few seconds, with little to no protest from Yugi, Jaden had his wound completely wrapped up. He pulled a blanket up over Yugi's chest; somewhere during the few minutes Jaden spent patching him up, Yugi had fallen asleep.

Jaden sat with his legs swung over the side of the bed, watching Yugi sleep. When he was awake, the King of Games had an aura of strength and concentration about him, but when he slept he had the aura of a young child. Jaden played with one of Yugi's blonde bangs, surprised at how silky and light it was. His heart fluttered in his chest, and he wondered why that was. Didn't that light fluffy feeling mean that you were in love? Did Jaden love Yugi? Racking his mind, Jaden pieced the evidence together. He liked spending time with Yugi, he considered Yugi's safety before his own, and he treated Yugi's wounds with extreme care. But did that mean he _loved_ him? Jaden sat back and pondered the question. He then remembered his mothers' words.

"_Love is the heart's desire to keep someone safe. It's that warm tingly feeling deep inside you that makes you want to be around someone."_

Looking back down at Yugi, Jaden sighed to himself. He felt that warm feeling his mother had told him about when he looked at Yugi. "Love..." he said aloud. "I love Yugi…" They had only just met, but Jaden felt like he had known him for years. Throwing caution to the wind, Jaden leaned down and placed his hands on either side of Yugi's head. He closed in and the gap between his lips and Yugi's disappeared. Jaden smiled into his one-sided kiss. Yugi's lips were softer than he thought. He was so lost in the kiss that he almost didn't notice the movement beneath him.

Almost.

Jaden's eyes flew open when he felt Yugi move. He froze and considered pulling back, but he snapped out of it when Yugi… kissed back? What?

After a few seconds, Jaden forced himself to pull away. He looked down at Yugi, who was smiling, his eyes only half open. "I was awake the whole time," he said.

"Y-you were?"

Yugi nodded. "I love you too."

Jaden was shocked. "But we've only just met! This can't be right!"

"I know, but I've felt like this since I saw you standing by the Sakura tree. You caught my attention, and I got interested very quickly." Yugi sat up and ran his hand through Jaden's hair. 'Fluffy,' he thought. "Tell me Jaden, do you believe in love at first sight?"

"I didn't," Jaden said, grinning. He leaned a bit closer to Yugi. "But I think I do now." Yugi closed the distance between them and kissed Jaden again. Yugi drew his tongue over Jaden's lower lip, and with a low moan Jaden opened his mouth enough for Yugi's tongue to push its way inside. Their tongues danced together, drawing moans from Jaden's mouth and causing Yugi to deepen their kiss more.

Jaden didn't notice he was on his back until he opened his eyes and saw Yugi hovering over him. "You're topping?" he asked. "What about your wounds?"

Yugi smiled and pressed his forehead against Jaden's shoulder. "Forget that. I'll be fine." Yugi placed his lips against the side of Jaden's neck, pulling the red Slifer jacket off and throwing it on the floor somewhere. Sliding his hands downward, Yugi tugged at Jaden's grey shirt. Understanding the message, Jaden arched his back up and off the bed so Yugi could pull the shirt off. Yugi slowly and tauntingly ran his hands across Jaden's chest, as the brown haired boy gasped at the coldness of Yugi's fingers. Untangling his fingers from the bed sheets, Jaden brought Yugi's face up to his and kissed him again.

"More…" Yugi heard Jaden whisper. He happily obliged.

He ran his hands over Jaden's chest tauntingly and paused when he reached the lining of Jaden's pants. He raised his head, his eyes asking the question for him, and Jaden nodded. He lifted his hips off the sheets and allowed Yugi to take his track pants off. Yugi smirked at the large bulge that greeted him. He carefully placed his hand on top of it. "Want me to take care of this?" he asked, smirking.

"Yes…" Jaden breathed out. "God yes…"

Yugi kissed him again, distracting him as he hooked his index fingers under the elastic of Jaden's boxers, pulling them swiftly down. Jaden kicked them off the rest of the way.

Jaden hissed as the cold air met his hardened manhood. But the cold was immediately replaced with warmth as Yugi wrapped one hand around it. Jaden moaned and tried to push into Yugi's hand. Yugi placed his free hand on Jaden's hip, holding him back. He growled at the action, desperately wanting more of the warmth. Yugi's fingers circled around the tip and slowly passed over the slit where pre-come was beginning to form.

"Quit teasing me!" Jaden said. He unhooked his fingers from the sheets and grabbed Yugi's wrist to get his attention. It worked quite well. Yugi pushed Jaden's legs apart and settled between them. He placed his fingers near Jaden's mouth.

"Suck," he commanded. Jaden eagerly took the three fingers into in mouth and ran his tongue over them. Moments passed before Yugi finally pulled them out and brought his hand down to Jaden's entrance. Jaden wanted to tense up as Yugi pushed one finger inside, but Yugi's free hand pulled his face into a kiss which effectively distracted him as Yugi slipped another finger inside to join the first, scissoring him. Jaden let out a breathy moan as Yugi probed his insides. Deeming him stretched enough, Yugi pulled his fingers out and positioned his own hardened manhood at the brown haired boys' entrance.

"You ready?" he asked. Jaden opened his eyes (when had he closed them?) and looked at Yugi. He nodded his head eagerly.

Yugi nodded back and pushed himself all the way inside in one thrust. He wanted to get it done with, just like taking off a Band-Aid. He knew it was going to hurt Jaden, but the after result would be worth it.

Jaden gasped both at the feeling of getting filled so quickly and the sudden pain that came with it. He shut his eyes again and felt the familiar wetness of tears trying to come to his eyes. He gritted his teeth and took slow deep breaths. Yugi leaned over him and brushed some stray strands of hair out of Jaden's red face. "You alright?" he asked him. Jaden opened his mouth, but all that came out was the sound of his breathing.

A few minutes passed until Jaden managed to nod his head. He wiggled his hips a little bit to signal that he was really ready. Yugi nodded and pulled slightly out until only the head was still in before slamming back in. Jaden groaned happily as Yugi picked up the pace. Both boys were sweating and panting and Jaden screamed and moaned as Yugi abused the spot inside him that made white stars flash across his vision. Jaden could feel the coil tighten in his abdomen.

"Yu…gi," he panted. "I-I'm close…"

Yugi leaned down and placed his forehead against Jaden's. "Me t-too," he said. He rocked their hips harder together as Jaden screamed out his release. When he felt Jaden tighten around him, Yugi grunted as he released inside the brown haired boys' body.

Collapsing on top of Jaden, Yugi tried to get his breath back. He rolled off of the body beneath him before he was crushed. The two boys lay sweaty and tired next to each other. "I… think I understand the power of the Sakura tree now." Yugi said casually.

"Hm?"

Yugi pulled Jaden a little closer. "It's attracts those who haven't met. Lovers who haven't met each other yet."

* * *

**And that's the end! I know what you're thinking – "The ending was to quick and sappy!" – but I can honestly say that I don't give a crap. I was running out of ideas and I wanted to get this done over the long weekend. So deal with it.**

**(1) Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged reference FTW! :D**

**R&R Please!**


	2. Omake

**I got a request for an Omake for this story. It won't be much; just a few quick gags.**

* * *

**It Doesn't Matter – Omake**

* * *

"Yugi?" Yami asked, finally managing to create a somewhat visible form outside of the puzzle. "I heard moaning. Are you alright? Is that injury-" He immediately cut himself off, seeing the position his little Hikari and this… brown haired kid were in and smelling that familiar smell in the air.

"You didn't." Realizing Yugi couldn't hear him, he opened up their link. /Yugi! You didn't!/

/Hmm, Yami? What is it?/

/You did _not _do what I think you did, did you?/

/Yes. Yes I did./

/But Yugi! You're too cute to be a seme!/

/Wh-what! What's that supposed to mean?/

/Exactly that; you're uke material. Furthermore, who is this guy anyways?/

* * *

...

**Fail omake is fail.**


End file.
